Revelations
by Queenrizzles
Summary: Set after Marion is bright back. Emma goes after Regina but things turn out a little differently to what's cannon Emma's point of view Smut


**Wrote this a while ago and just decided to upload it. Sorry for the lack of updates on my main fic 'Home' I've had writers block and life got in the way but I'm back now and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**

 **So this is set after Emma and hook bring Marion back, may be a little oc at time. Its from Emma's point of view, not a style of writing I normally do but it seemed to work.**

 **All mistakes are my own, sorry in advance**

 **I'll shut up now and commence with the smut**

Emma's POV

"Regina, wait" I shout, following said woman from the diner and down the street heading for Mifflin street. I never meant to do this to her. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy and now I have ruined her chance at that because I decided to play the hero and bring that woman back with us.

"Regina, please wait! If I had known -" The brunette turns sharply on her heel then and is up in my face, cutting me off before I can say anymore.

"What ?! What would you have done?! Huh?" She growled in my face. I stand still staring into hypnotising brown eyes, getting lost in them for a moment."Well, let's hear it then, Miss Swan!" She demands, bringing me back from my daze.

"If I knew who she was then I would've left her there." I confess. I'm not proud of that, but it's the truth. If leaving Marion to die meant that Regina, the woman I love, gets to be happy, then I would do it in a heart beat.

"Why?" She asks in disbelief. "You'd leave her to die if you knew she was Robin's wife? Why would you do that? That's not what good people do." Her anger had simmered down now, leaving way to shock and disbelief.

"News flash Regina I'm not the saviour everyone thinks I am. I've done a lot of fucked up shit in my life that I'm not particularly proud of. So yeah, I'd have left her to die, if that meant you'd get your happy ending, I would have left her to rot." I can't help but let a few tears escape, and when I look at Regina I see that she has tears rolling down her cheeks as she stares at me with wide eyes.

"Why do you care? Why would you care about my happiness?" She quietly chokes out, I'd have missed it if we weren't standing toe to toe.

"Because I care about you. Don't you see? I love you. I've been in love with you since you ran out of your house and wrapped Henry in a hug. The night I brought him home I remember thinking that even with your tear stained face and disheveled appearance you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. I knew that I wouldn't have a chance with you, I mean you're the definition of perfection, smart, sophisticated, sassy, and an amazing mother. I have no chance of being with you, I'm just an orphaned, ex-thief, who jumps into things without thinking. Like you said I'm an idiot. I decided that if I couldn't be the one to make you happy then I would do everything in my power to make sure you got your happy ending. I guess I ruined that now, huh." The tears are streaming from my eyes now, I can hardly see Regina through my contacts because of them.

"Y-you...you love me?" Regina stutters out through her own tears.

"Yeah, I always have and I always will." I confess, giving the brunette a watery smile.

"You know you shouldn't sell yourself short, Emma. You're a kind, loving person, you don't always show it but I know you're intelligent. You're the saviour of all fairytale characters, you were an amazing Sheriff and you are a great mother to our son. I wish you had told me how you feel sooner, I had no idea you felt the same way." My heart skips a beat at those words, is Regina saying what I think she's saying? Does she love me back?

"What?" Is all I can say.

"I love you, Emma. I didn't think you would ever recuperate my feelings so I didn't saying anything. I didn't know if you were even into woman, never mind the Evil Queen." She offers me a smile through her tears, though it breaks my heart to hear her refer to herself as Evil. She's not the only monarch to have ordered the murders of hundreds, king George did and my parents, so why is it that they aren't put down to the same level?

"Don't say that, you aren't evil. To me you have always been Regina. I've seen you as the Evil Queen when I was in the past, and when I look at you now I don't see her, she's gone Regina you're not her anymore. Even if you were I'd still love you, there is nothing you could do to make me stop. I just thought you loved Robin."

"No, he's a good man but I don't love him. I just saw the lion tattoo and clung to the idea that he was my happy ending. I never imagined that you could love me, so I settled for him instead of facing the fear of rejection."

"Lion tattoo?" I ask thoroughly confused.

"Many years ago Tinkerbell tried to help me find my Soul Mate, her pixie dust showed me that it was the one with the lion tattoo, but at the time I was too hung with my plan for revenge against your mother and somewhat too afraid to go looking for love again so I didn't go in to meet him." She explained, wiping away her tears.

That's when it hit me, I have a lion tattoo. If Regina's soul mate has a lion tattoo how can she be sure that it's Robin and not me. I wasn't born when she used the pixie dust.

At that realisation I offered her a loving smile. "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I have a lion tattoo."

"What? Where?" Her eyes lit up at this discovery.

"On my lower back." I informed her.

"Let me see." Before I could respond she had spun me around and was lifting both my leather jacket and t-shirt to get a look at my tattoo. I couldn't help the shiver that wracked my body when her fingers began to caress where I knew the lions main started, and they kept shooting through my body as she gently ran her fingers over the image. "When did you get it? Why a lion?" She asked over my right shoulder.

"I got it right after I got out of prison. Henry's star sign is the leo so I got it so I'd never forget, not that I ever would have but having it felt like I still had him with me." I explain, before I can say anymore I'm being roughly turned back around and Regina is surging forward, her lips attaching to my own. I immediately melt into the kiss, moaning softly as she swiped her tongue across my lips which I gladly part allowing her to deepen the kiss. We get lost in each other, hands grabbing hips and fisting into hair, each of us letting out soft moans and whimpers. Eventually I pull away, I rest my forehead against Regina's as I try to get my breath back.

She moves to press kisses along my jaw and down my neck, she places nips and licks here and there until she reaches my pulse point where she gently sucks before biting making me whimper into the cold night air. She continues her ministrations and I know that if we don't stop or move to a more private setting we will take each other right here in the middle of the street, which is not how I pictured our first time.

"Poof...us...to...bedroom…" I manage to get out between gasps and whimpering moans.

She pulls away to look me in the eye and I whine at the loss of contact. "What a wonderful idea, Miss Swan." God her calling me Miss Swan just makes me even more aroused than I already was and before I know it we're engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke.

When it clears we're both naked in what I assume is Regina's bed, her on top of me resuming her earlier task of marking my neck. Her naked skin against mine is the most amazing thing I've ever felt, I want to stay this way forever. As she starts to move pressing kisses down my chest I move my hands, one caressing through her hand while the other starts to explore her body. I glide it down her smooth soft back until it lands on a shapely glob, squeezing hard making Regina whimper in pleasure. I move the other hand down the same path to take the other glob in my hand. I set to work massaging her regal ass as she latches onto a hardening nipple sucking gently before pulling with her teeth making me moan out her name.

She pulls my hands away from her ass, pinning them at my sides as she latches on to my neglected breast repeating her actions she did on the other before kissing down my toned abs to settle between my thighs. Regina runs her hands down my thighs, pushing them apart when they reach my knees. She looks up at me giving a sly smirk before leaning in and dragging her tongue up the length of my slit, teasing my clit with the tip of her tongue making me moan. I bury my right hand in her hair bringing her closer to my while I grip the sheets in my left.

Regina wraps an arm around my hips to keep them from bucking up as she replaces her tongue with two fingers pumping fast, knuckle deep in one motion. She pumps faster and faster while sucking my clit between plump lips. I can feel the orgasm building up within me as I pull Regina impossible closer with my hand buried in her hair. My core clenched repeatedly, trying to pull Regina's fingers in deeper. Sensing that I'm on the edge she increases the speed of her fingers and gently laved my clit with her tongue.

"I'm gonna...fuck...fuck...Regina!" I shout as said woman corkscrews her fingers and sucks on my clit. "Ginaaaaaaa" My whole body convulses with the force of my orgasm, leaving me gasping for air.

"Mmmm" She hums against my core, sending twitches of aftershock's through my body as she cleans up the mess she has just made.

Once I recover my breath I tug on brunette locks until Regina pulls away and crawls up my body, claiming my lips with her own, letting me taste myself on her tongue making me moan at the taste. "Wow...just...wow." I gasp out between kisses and feel her chuckle against my lips.

"You're welcome dear." She smirks before claiming my lips once again.

The kiss is short lived though as I begin to kiss down Regina's toned body, she sighs in relief when I take a straining nipple between my lips, circling it with my tongue while my fingers knead the neglected breast.

"Ah." She gasped when I bite down slightly, as I bring a hand down to ghost through the brunette's dripping core, never fully touching where Regina needed it most. I continue moving down the brunette's body, encouraging her to settle with her knees on either side of my head as I finally latched on to an aching clit. Regina arched her back and moaned out her appreciation as two fingers slid into her without warning, her body welcoming the intrusion with a flood of wetness.

"I...love...you," Regina gasped between moans.

"I love you." I pant against the brunette's thigh as I began a slow deep, thrust. I love the way Regina feels around my fingers, tight, slick and warm, I want to feel this over and over again.

"Don't stop...close...fuck." She gasped, the heat in her abdomen increasing as my thrusts get faster and harder, hitting that sweet spot inside her.

Regina whimpered as her hips met each of my thrusts, "Fuck...right...there." She panted as I latched onto her clit and sucked once again, "Gods yes!"

I moan as I lapped at the bundle of nerves between my lips. Regina writhed above me, hands clutching at her own breast, rolling her straining nipples between thumb and forefinger, eyes slamming shut. I can feel the flutter of inner walls as they pull and push at my fingers, Regina is on the edge. I gently nip on the brunette's clit, sending her over the edge.

"Em…" The rest is cut off in a loud moan as Regina's back bowed, her right hand going to grip my hair tightly to hold me in place and keep herself upright as her body tensed and released. Continuing my ministrations, I help Regina through every part of her orgasm, as wave after wave continued to rip through her.

When her walls released my hand, I slide up the bed bringing Regina with me, allowing the brunette to lie on my chest as she recovered, panting and humming softly **.**

 **They were so caught up in each other that neither noticed the cloud of light purple smoke surrounding their satisfied bodies.**

 **Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair feeling the older woman placing lazy kisses to her neck as they both drift off into a peaceful sleep.**


End file.
